


Bread And Honey

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fucking Machine, M/M, Rent Boy, steampunk-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a rent-boy, in need of a patron or he'll get sent to the streets like a common whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread And Honey

John looked at the written address in his hand with a frown. 221 Baker Street. He was to ask for flat B. Mistress Irene had been vague with the instructions past that, but John didn't mind too much. It was just strange to have someone arrange for a rent boy to come to their home, at least, on this side of town. The uniform was quite obvious, and anyone who saw him would know what he was doing there.

But she had said he was a wealthy man, interested in being a patron, and had even chosen John specifically. John needed a patron badly, he couldn't deny the fact. A few more failed customers like his last, and he would be on the streets, nothing more than a whore waiting for death, at the hands of man or nature, it wouldn't matter. If he didn't make a good impression here, his hopes were lost.

"John! Come in, come in, Sherlock said he was expecting one, and you must be him. So good to see the young master show an interest. Please, head right up the stairs. I'm Mrs. Hudson, by the by, don't mind me." The kindly older woman who let him in gave him one last smile before giving him a gentle nudge to the stairs and disappearing into what appeared to be her own section of the flat.

There was no going back now, John thought as he climbed the seventeen stairs. His last chance. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it slowly, looking around for his possible patron. He was met by an astonishing sight.

The room, a part of his mind noticed, was a mess, but that was not what caught his eye. There was a man, tinkering with something, gears and levers, and something incredibly phallic. All of it was connected to some sort of machine, and it made John's mouth water to think what it might be for. Or was it those long, slender fingers that he couldn't help but imagine taking him apart? If they were half as adept on a body as they were on that, John was sure he'd be begging for more in no time at all. 

"Just as expected. John, over here. I need to test this machine. You'll need to be on your knees, between my legs, facing the artificial cock. The first test will be an oral one, but if it is successful, there shall be an anal one as well. Now, John."

John gave a small nod as he went and knelt, licking his lips as he faced the metal cock. The slender fingers positioned him just so, lips wrapped around the tip of the thing, and then his hands were being secured behind his back before a lever was pulled and the machine started to move. It started out slow, in a rhythm John could keep up with, but another Lever brought a faster speed, and it drew back further. He worked hard to keep it in his mouth, though, imagining the warm metal was flesh, that he held a pulsing cock in his mouth.

It brought a moan to his lips, and his eyes fluttered closed as the delicate hands came to hold him in position one more as something changed with the machine, and every thrust of the machine had it fully seated in his throat. The fingers seemed to be cataloging his responses, tracing where his lips were wrapped around the metal, taking his pulse, bringing him closer to the edge in a way he hadn't imagined possible.

Then the machine slowed to a stop, fully seated in his throat, and he felt lips cataloging now, brushing against the slight bulge in his neck, pressing against his where they were still wrapped around the cock. But it was getting hard to focus with the lack of oxygen. He couldn't focus on the tongue moving to taste his skin when he couldn't breathe. The long fingers pushed him off of it just before the moment of passing out, and he was allowed a few gasping breaths before the hands were on him again, and the lips pressing against his own for a brief kiss.

"Perfect, John Watson. I knew you wouldn't disappoint. If there were any difficulties with you finding a patron, it was through no fault of your own. You performed beautifully. I think enough to earn a reward." He was given another light kiss before he felt cool metal against his neck and heard a metallic whirr. His eyes widened at the sound. A clockwork collar was worth a small fortune. And to be given it as a reward for something so enjoyable to do, it baffled him.

"Now, John would you like to taste my cock? It's quite eager to see what your tongue can do, especially after seeing your mouth plundered in such a way."  
John nodded, licking his lips eagerly as he looked to the man -Sherlock- before him. "Please, sir, I'd very much like to have your cock in my mouth, to feel you cum down my throat."

It only took a few movements of his fingers before Sherlock's cock was presented to John, before Sherlock's hands moved to the back of his head, urging his mouth down around him. John hardly had time to take in the taste, the feel, before Sherlock took control, hands firm, thrusts deep and fast. John could hardly breathe, but he didn't really care. Not when Sherlock's eyes were staring down into his wide with wonder, not when Sherlock managed to be careful even as he took all John could give. John could have respect for a patron like this, a man who could take what he wanted, but know how to get it without breaking the one he was taking it from. It brought a groan from his lips, muffled by the thick cock in his mouth, to think about what this meant. About what Sherlock meant for him. A patron. One to care for him. A life in a house, not on the streets, for that alone he was grateful, but Sherlock was turning out to be so much more.


End file.
